Ring of wealth
The ring of wealth is an enchanted ring that slightly increases the chance of obtaining an item from the gem drop table, and significantly increases the chance of receiving a mega rare item (Shield left half, Dragon spear and Rune spear). It will also automatically collect coins, tokkul and numulite drops from monsters that the player kills; this can be toggled by right-clicking the ring. The ring of wealth approximately doubles the chance of receiving a regular item from the gem drop table by removing the 63 empty slots out of the 128 entries in the drop table. As it removes all 113 empty slots out of the 128 entries in the mega rare drop table, it increases the chance of obtaining a mega rare item by a factor of approximately 16.8 from the gem drop table, and by a factor of 8.5 from the rare drop table. The ring of wealth does not change the items dropped by any monster - it only increases the chance of the items specified above. It has no effect on any other item drops, unless otherwise specified below. Ironmen who desire a Dragon spear or Shield left half may opt to wear a ring of wealth when defeating monsters, especially if they roll the rare drop table often, as they are significantly more likely to receive these items while the ring is worn. Goraks have the highest drop rate for these items. Players can imbue the ring using a ring of wealth scroll, purchased from the Bounty Hunter Store, to enhance the ring's capabilities. An imbued ring will double the chance of obtaining a clue scroll from monsters as well as from skilling while in the Wilderness. The Ring of wealth will also increase the number of Feathers dropped by killing the Evil Chicken. It should be noted that the ring only needs to be worn by the player while dealing the killing blow before the loot appears, and does not have to be worn during the entire battle. The ring can be made by casting the spell Lvl-5 Enchant on a Dragonstone ring, requiring level 68 Magic and giving 78 experience. You can make a dragonstone ring at 55 Crafting by combining a cut dragonstone and a gold bar at a furnace using a ring mould. As of 24 July 2014, the ring of wealth has a right-click option to bring up a log recording various bosses player kills. Once a player reaches 65,535 kills the log will say "Lots!" for that particular boss. This is because the kill count is saved into an unsigned integer variable that has a maximum value of 65,535. Transportation The ring, like all other dragonstone jewellery, is useful when travelling in the Wilderness, as it will work up to level 30 Wilderness, while most other means of teleportation will not work above level 20 Wilderness. Players can access the teleports by either rubbing it in their inventory and selecting their destination from the option box which appears, or they can right click it when equipped and select one of their destinations. The ring can only be charged at the Fountain of Rune; not even a charge dragonstone jewellery scroll will work for this. Charging it at the Fountain of Rune gives it five charges to teleport to the following locations: *Miscellania (after completion of the quest Throne of Miscellania) *Grand Exchange entrance *Falador Park *Dondakan in the Keldagrim mine (after completion of the quest Between a Rock...) Trivia *Initially, Jagex Moderators believed on a 'RuneScape Mythbusters Special' that "wearing the ring of wealth, when completing a clue scroll, will give you a better chance of landing on a rare drop table".YouTube - Runescape Mythbusters Special It was later confirmed twice on twitter that the ring of wealth does not improve the chances of loot from clue scrolls.Twitter - [[16 April] 2015Twitter - [[25 May] 2015 * The ability to automatically pick up coin drops was introduced in the Update: Elder Beta & Barbarian Assault update on August 18, 2016. References Category:Items needed for an emote clue